


For the Record

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 36 Questions AU, 36 questions, 36 questions to fall in love, Based on a Musical, F/M, Liela, Lies, No Beta we Die like Chat Noir, broken relationships, its an interesting dynamic to write, okay hear me out, pathological liar lila rossi, theyre literally a relationship that would never work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: After finding out that his entire relationship was a lie and her real name was Lila, Adrien reaches out to his ex wife, inviting her over to dinner.They try to recreate their first date, asking each other the 36 questions that are supposed to make you fall in love, but this time, Lila is answering with the truth.Lila is hopeful that they will get back together.Adrien just wants to prove to himself that breaking up was the right thing to do.A 36 questions AU.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi
Kudos: 38





	For the Record

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you should listed to 36 questions, its a musical podcast and its super cool. The storyline is interesting. 
> 
> And that is based off of the New York Times article about the 36 questions that are supposed to make two people fall in love.
> 
> Also, sidenote: originally I was writing this with Adrien/Mari, but I couldn't see Mari lying about everything, Lila fit better.
> 
> Also, the italicized parts are thoughts. 
> 
> Basic summary: Lila lied about being named Volpina, created a fake person that Adrien fell in love with and then everything fell apart.
> 
> Also this is written in like multiple styles throughout it, so you've been warned, its all over the place lol.

Lila hesitated before knocking on the door.

It certainly seemed like it was Adrien's house. It had Adrien's car, so unless someone stole it, or he sold it, it was probably him.

He was out here, in the middle of nowhere, because of her. He ran away from everything, because he felt hurt. She hurt him.

She did this to him.

So, maybe he would listen. He needed to hear her out. 

She had a chance, right?

Adrien opened the door, and froze. 

"I still make you speechless?" Lila chuckled.

Adrien glared at her. "I'm surprised you have the audacity to come here."

"That's fair." Lila frowned. "I have one thing I want to ask you."

"One thing?" Adrien scratched the back of his neck. "I feel like one thing is never just one thing."

"My thing is just one-"

"First I had to replace that light and keep my cat alive and forget you-"

"I just want this one thing, Adrien. I promise. If we go over these questions, it could save us."

He crossed his arms. "Or destroy us. You lied to me. I just want to forget you."

"Come with me, it'll be an adventure." 

Adrien sighed. "Fine, I'll go with you, but just this once."

"Do you have a lighter?"

"What are we doing-"

"Never mind, just come with me."

...

"I think there's something special, about setting old shit on fire."

"I think you're crazy."

"So, we say goodbye to Volpina-"

Adrien crossed his arms. "She wasn't even real, this is stupid."

Lila stared at the ground. "You know, this is your fault too."

"What do you mean?"

"I never thought it would work out this well. I had only just come up with Volpina when I met you. I was ashamed of who I was, and you loved her. It seemed like the perfect escape. You weren't supposed to actually fall in love with her." Lila threw some papers on the ground.

"So you're burning your fake ID?"

"Yeah, I want to start over, be real." 

"Give me the matches." Adrien struck one, and Volpina's stuff melted before their eyes.

"Goodbye Volpina."

He looked at her. "And hello, Lila."

She opened her envelope. "Question number one, if you could have dinner with anyone in the world, living or dead, who would it be?"

"Lila Rossi."

"What?"

"If I could have dinner with anyone, I would have dinner with you."

She blinked. "Why?"

"I don't know anything about you. I thought knew everything. You broke my heart."

"Sorry." She winced. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, you did." He crossed his arms, "but I want to at least try to understand."

"So, dinner?"

Adrien sighed. "Why not. You have to drive me back home, anyways."

...

 _For the record, this is self destructive,_ Adrien sighed. _For the record, I'm aware of that._

Everything Lila had told him, ever, had been a lie. Starting over was a bad idea. She was a pathological liar, toxic.

But she was also pretty. And she had been married to him for three years. 

It would be the closure he needed. With the 36 questions, he could prove how incompatible they really were. 

36 reasons why their relationship had been unhealthy, 36 lies.

All he had to do was focus on the questions. Each response would prove how she lied. The 36 questions would be a lifeline. 

Making clear that there was nothing left of their old life to spare.

Adrien grabbed some dinner ware. "Yeah, I was just setting the table... I don't know why."

"I think its nice." Lila shrugged. "Its kinda like a weird first date."

He pulled a face at that. "Sure-"

"But we could use some booze."

"I might have some wine." Adrien frowned. "I broke a cooler a couple days ago, but I might have a bottle or two in the fridge in the garage."

"Sounds great!"

"I'll be right back." Adrien slipped away, as Lila looked around the house, seeing his cat.

"Hey Plagg," she pet the cat, "I'm sure you've heard terrible things about me. For the record, its all true."

The cat purred in response.

"I didn't expect this. Honestly, I came up with the lie in the middle of the night, and I didn't think anyone would believe it. It was just supposed to be one date as Volpina. I was her for a day. It wasn't supposed to turn into years."

"Meow."

"I don't know what I'll say." She frowned. "Part of me is still worried that I might lie. I guess I just have to answer."

"Meow."

"I don't know how to tell him, that of I could choose between telling the truth and getting stabbed, I'd chose the knife."

"Meow."

"Yeah that's a little dramatic, but I don't know how to tell him the truth, he doesn't love me, he loved Volpina."

"Meow."

"I know we're the same person, but not really."

"Meow."

Lila groaned. "You're right, why am I doing this? Its stupid."

"Meow."

"Its still possible. I mean, he invited me to dinner, he opened the do or. I think its a sign-"

Adrien walked back in. "There's a good chance that this wine is bad-"

"I'd be fine with drinkable."

"No promises-" he blinked. "Oh, you lit some candles."

"I wanted to set the mood."

"What's the 'mood?'" He did air quotes around the word. 

"Uhh," she hesitated, trying to come up with a good description. _Romantic_ didn't seem right. Neither did _Apologetic._ "hopeful?"

"Right." Adrien sat down. "Lets get on with this."

"With what?"

"The questions."

"Oh, right." She handed him a piece of paper.

Adrien looked over it. "Question 2: would you like to be famous? In what way?"

"Do you remember what I said?"

"You wanted to be a superhero, do you remember what I said?"

"You said the same thing. I liked the idea and went along with it."

Throughout dinner

"3: what's your perfect day?"

"Any day can be the perfect day, if we let it be."

"My answer hasn't changed. Picnic in the park, with friends."

"And I still want to be there with you."

"Moving on." Adrien cleared his throat.

"4:What was the last time you sang to someone else, to yourself?"

Adrien chuckled. "I sang to Plagg this morning."

"That's a mood. What about to yourself?"

"He walked away halfway through. You?"

"I sang on the drive over here."

"You sang in the car?"

"Yeah, along to the radio."

"That makes sense."

...

As they got through the questions, Lila felt her mood about the whole thing improve. They were reconnecting. It was going better than she had imagined.

Adrien was feeling more and more lost.

He of course was sympathetic of her rough childhood and how she had learned to lie. How living a lie made life easier, but it wasn't fair to him.

He felt himself falling in love again, but he couldn't.

It wasn't right. 

She was toxic and a liar and their relationship was unhealthy.

No matter how much he wanted to start over.

It wasn't closure, it was just her trying to get back together.

He had to be strong, he had to resist the urge to kiss her.

He kicked her out before they could finish the questions. 

It was getting late and they both needed sleep. 

There was no talk of a second date.

They both knew it was a bad idea.

...

What Adrien didn't expect, weeks later, was the voicemail.

Lila had called him and left all the answers to all of the 36 questions. 

It made his heart soften a little. He almost called her back, but that was a bad idea.

If he responded with all of his answers, he was inviting her back. 

And that was a bad idea.

No matter how much he wanted it.


End file.
